


The Time Jensen Finally Stared Back

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A Three Times Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yeah i watch movies, read like fifty fanfics from them, then write my own. i'm trash oh and also i changed the title cause that one sucked and jeez i just can't think of a title</p></blockquote>





	The Time Jensen Finally Stared Back

It’s Pooch who starts it. It’s him, Jensen, and Cougar in a warehouse, waiting for Clay’s orders. It’s taking longer than usual, probably because Aisha’s involved, and that means she and Clay are probably fucking on every possible surface. Every. Possible. Surface. It’s terrifying.  
Jensen’s so focused on his tech that it takes a few seconds for the words to register. “Huh?” 

“I said, don’t you ever get tired of all that fuckin’ staring?” He nods at Cougar, who’s fiddling with the silencer on his Glock, hat tipped low over his eyes.  
Jensen gives Pooch a confused look, shrugs, and turns back to his laptop. The digital coup of a third world dictator waits for no man, no matter how weird said man’s friends are being.  
______________________________  
They’re all in the Jeep, rumbling along towards a guy that Aisha promises will lead to Max. Jensen doesn’t really know, she and Clay are in a fight so he’s trying to avoid both of them.  
Their fights are glacial, and no one does ice queen like Aisha. She once ignored Clay for a straight week, even during a firefight. Jensen hasn’t seen that much cold shoulder since his parent’s Great Spoon Battle of 95’.  
He looks to the side, where Cougar is tapping out a quiet rhythm on his knee. He’s got nice hands, long fingered and clean. Jensen’s seen him gouge eyes out with those hands. It made him cum in his pants a little, but he tries not to think about it. 

“Ay. Cougar,” he whispers, leaning over far enough that they bump knees. Cougar looks up, expectant. “How long before Aisha and Clay are fight-fucking again?” 

He gets a crooked smile. “Dos.” 

“What, weeks, days?”

“Segundo.” He nods to the front, where Aisha’s hand is slowly creeping up the bare skin of Clay’s arm. She digs her nails in and he tenses, then grins. “Segundo,” Cougar says again.

“Segundo,” Jensen agrees.  
______________________________  
They go out dancing. Jensen likes to dance, always tries to get Pooch out with him. Only once each bar, though. He understands faith, and also the size of the hole Jolene would punch through Pooch’s chest if he cheated.  
So he dances, tries to flirt with Aisha a few times. He doesn’t really mean anything by it. Honestly, he’d be scared to fuck her. He’s seen the bruises on Clay.  
Also, it’s easier with her around, now that she’s probably, hopefully done with her previous sneakery. Wouldn’t want to scare her off with his sex appeal. He flashes her a grin, then turns to reach for someone to dance with.  
There’s a large space around him though, and he frowns. People usually like to dance with him. He’s got swaggy moves and hips that swivel. He’s not unattractive, either.  
Sure, he’s not Clay, who’s got that whole Daddy thing going on, or Pooch, who attracts all the nice girls that want to settle down, or Cougar, who’s Cougar. And of course, there’s Aisha. His team’s made of attractive humans, he can admit it. But usually people are willing to dance with him.  
He looks around again, jumps when he hears Clay bark, “Cougar! Enough,” over the comms. Jensen looks over, but Coug’s sipping his drink, hair shielding the line of his face. People are starting to come close again. Jensen shrugs and gets his groove on.  
_________________________  
He stands behind Cougar, listens to him murmur to his gun in Spanish. They all have their quirks, Jensen isn’t going to judge. It’s just distracting in close quarters. Jensen and Cougar share a room, they always have.  
It used to be Clay and Pooch, Jensen and Cougar, then Roque, who everyone was too scared to room with. Which, really, they should’ve seen the evil suckishness in him sooner. Jensen shrugs inwardly and puts a hand on Cougar’s shoulder.  
His neck is smooth, exposed where hair ends and shirt begins. A lot of people have bitten it, probably. Jensen kind of wants to. “Cougs, I know your gun is your baby, but the sweet talk is pretty distracting.” 

“Lo siento.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just save that shit for the…gun bedroom, or whatever.”  
_____________________________________  
They’re on an op, Jensen doing something really complicated and also unappreciated with a computer that might be older than his niece. There are some goons hanging around, thirsty for awesome techie blood.  
It’s okay, though. Cougar’s got his back. Cougar’s always got his back. Everyone’s back, really. “Focus on the op, Cougar. Not Jensen,” Aisha hisses through the comms, “Jesus Christ.”

Jensen looks up as a goon runs towards him, then drops in a spray of blood. He hears the tongue click noise Cougar makes whenever he hits a target. “Nice one, Cougs.” 

“Eyes on both,” Cougar murmurs, and Jensen hears Aisha’s annoyed sigh.  
___________________________________  
He wakes with the sun. It streams through the curtains of their shitty motel room. He looks to Cougar, who’s fast asleep on his stomach. He breathes evenly, sniper still as always.  
His eyelashes are so _long_ , and his hair looks so _soft_ , and Jensen realizes he’s been sitting here checking Cougar out for like ten minutes and holy shit he’s in love with him. Holy _shit_.  
That makes so much sense. That’s what his team’s been talking about. He hops off his bed and on to Cougar’s, kneeling and whispering in his ear. “Coug. Hey, Cougar. Get up.” He gets a muffled grunt. “Cougar, I’m in _love_ with you. Holy _shit_.”

“I _know_ that, idiota,” Cougar grumbles, pushing his face further into the pillow. 

“Are…are you in love with me? You have to be, right? You stare at me like all the time. You do love me, right?”

“Si.” The ‘you idiot’ is implied. He flops onto his back, careful not to bump Coug’s head with his elbows. His smile is hurting his face. 

“We should kiss.”

“Later. Sleep now.” 

“Alright, alright.” He falls asleep in seconds, wakes up to Cougar’s hands down his pants. Great hands. _Really_ great hands. Possibly the greatest. Jensen even gets to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah i watch movies, read like fifty fanfics from them, then write my own. i'm trash oh and also i changed the title cause that one sucked and jeez i just can't think of a title


End file.
